Alternate My Love scene
by Jazzbomb
Summary: Where Yelena gets poisoned by My Love, only a bit more dramatic. Yalek fluff, drabble. T because I'm paranoid. Sorry but its really cheesy ;) Disclaimer- Maria V. Snyder owns is all!


Poison Study: My Love

I sat down on a small stool behind the long table in between the Commander and Valek. The hall was filled with the buzz of conversation which ceased as soon as the Commander stood and gave a small speech about welcoming the Southern delegation. It was short and straight to the point, confidently given and received with polite smiles from Irys and the other Sitians seated at the long table. I glanced at Valek whose eyes were trained on Irys with no hint at subtlety. Ever the guard.

Despite Irys' presence, my mind wandered; worrying it was the cause of magic I listened more carefully in time to catch the end of her 'thank you' speech. She poured the wine the delegation had provided into three glasses and raised her glass in a toast. Whilst she said a couple more words, glass raised, the Commander passed his glass to me in order for me to test for poisons. Valek looked over his shoulder waiting for the go-ahead signal.

I swirled the wine around in the glass and took a sip from the glass without swallowing. I immediately identified the poison in the wine and spat as much as I could out, gagging. But my instincts told me there was already a dangerous amount in my system. Valek stared at me, his horror evident on his face. "My Love!" I cried, identifying the poison and still trying to reject it from my mouth. Valek smoothly knocked the three glasses of wine to the floor where they crashed spectacularly. My vision blurred as colours bled down walls and faces clashed together into one malevolent blur. Sounds cried out at different pitches but before I fell, I felt a pair of strong arms embrace me.

Yelena, no, Yelena, fight it. Yelena, just wait, it will be fine. No Love, not today. Just one minute, I can fix the pain. Valek's voice filled my head and I wondered at the impossibility of such a thing. For one, I was drugged; secondly, he wasn't a magician and was completely immune to magic! It must be conquered from my mind, a brighter dream from the wicked shadows haunting me. The dream softened and I imagined my prone body resting on a bed. Thoughts of Reynad stalked me. He was always there when I was weakest, to discourage me.

Strength, Love? Valek's 'voice' offered, pushing Reynad away. Strength seemed like a hollow dream now. It was strange that Valek offered and stranger that he thought he could transfer it to me. Nevertheless, it suddenly consumed me and my body wrestled the poison back up my throat. I came to consciousness with the realisation I was being held. Valek held my hair out of the way and his strong arm held me in a sitting position whilst my stomach ridded itself of the poison. When it had finished I immediately jumped out of Valek's lap, my embarrassment now at the front of my mind.

I poured a bit of water from my bedside jug onto the handkerchief Valek offered and used it to wipe my mouth. We were alone in my bedroom of Valek's suite. I went and sat beside him on the edge of my bed.

"I've been ordered to send for Ari and Janco as soon as you're ready for visitors." Valek told me, not without a smirk.

"You, ordered?" I reply using offense as the best defence. I watched as Valek saw through this and was surprised when he changed the topic for my benefit.

"How are you feeling?" I felt fine. Drowsy, but physically well. Although, I had a thousand questions to ask about the culprit and what had happened after my mental departure.

Valek sighed, somehow reading my mind. Without magic, for definite.

"Save questions for later. You need to rest and regain your energy." I felt fine; Valek looked more tired than I felt. This brought to mind…

"Did you give me your energy?" I was blunt and straight to the point; he didn't want a list so I tried to squeeze in this one question. Despite my curiosity on him calling me 'Love', this question took prominence. He looked at me with his sapphire blue eyes and I saw fading worry.

"Yes. I don't know how though, it was instinctual. I'm tired too." Valek avoided eye contact. He's embarrassed. My subconscious told me. He was scared for you.

Preposterous. Valek had an assassins mind and a cold heart. So why did his soft gaze feel so warm?

"I'm okay. I need rest," I conceded, "but I'm really grateful for your assistance. I don't think I would've survived without you." Yep, he was definitely embarrassed. But not regretful.

"I'm glad. Sleep now, Yelena. I'll be in my room if you need me." He stood and left leaving me with a stray thought I couldn't shake off. I would always need him. It wasn't the first time he'd saved my life and I doubted it would be the last.


End file.
